Rematadamente Inevitable
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Viñeta, sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Disfrutarlo.


OK. Esto es lo mas HOT que he escrito nunca, así que no se que tal lo habré hecho.

Espero críticas constructivas.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

ooo_ooo_ooo

Es tarde.

Un chico rubio de casi dieciséis años esta sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, mientras intenta, inútilmente, de estudiar Historia de la Magia.

Nunca le ha apasionado en absoluto esa asignatura, pero aun así se esfuerza.

Lleva tanto tiempo sin poder concentrase ni cinco minutos haciendo cualquier cosa.

Es ella.

Siempre le había atraído mucho, pero aquello, era algo demasiado…demasiado poderoso.

Siempre había tenido sentido, al menos antes, ¿Para que estudiaba? Para superarla, o intentarlo al menos, ¿Para que jugaba al quidditch como buscador? Para derrotarla, o intentarlo al menos…Antes parecía más fácil.

Le gustaba molestarla, meterse con su hermosas pecas, con su rizos salvajes y pelirrojos, con su… ¿_Weasleyded_?

Ahora no puede estar en la sala común que comparte con ella, como Gryffindors, porque ella esta especialmente bella al brillo del fuego, y su cabello parecen llamas incandescentes.

Ahora no puede estar apenas con Al, porque ella siempre anda cerca, y con su aroma a rosas silvestres lo trae loco de atar, y no sabe cuanto tiempo aguantara.

Se esta volviendo como un ermitaño, por su maldita culpa, cuanto la odia, ¿Por qué le hace esto? ¿Pero que le hace? ¿Lo deslumbra?

Weasley, Weasley, ¿Por qué le haces esto?

En el sepulcro de la biblioteca la ve, en la misma sección, ni siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia. La mira contonearse inocentemente, mientras intenta alcanzar sobre unas escaleritas, el ultimo tomo que necesita, le sorprende que sea tan fuerte con todos esos libros en su mano. Se levanta si que ella lo sospeche, y se acerca a escalera, ella esta tan concentrada que no se da cuenta, Scorpius se deleita con las de su trasero, su pequeñas pecas en su blanca piel sobre sus piernas solo tapadas por unos calcetines, incluso llega a divisar un pedazo de su ropa interior. Sin darse ni cuenta ya esta al lado de ella.

Y ya no puede aguantar más.

-¿Te hecho una mano, Weasley?-Dice, intenta sonar burlón, como antes.

Y para colmo de males, ella se da tal susto y sobresalto que cae de la escalera.

Ella acaba tumbada encima de el, sobre el pulido suelo, y inmovilizados por la maraña de libros que caen sobre ellos.

-¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¡Casi me matas!

Están incómodamente empotrados contra el suelo, y Rose intenta deshacerse de aquel embrollo de libros y cuerpos, intenta salir, se remueve, inconsciente de eso esta volviendo loco al Malfoy, que cree que su anatomía responderá en poco tiempo y teme por ello.

-Deja de moverte así, ¿quieres, pecas?

Ella lo mira indignada intentando por última vez quitarse de encima, frotando sin querer sus dos entrepiernas.

Malfoy gruñe.

-¡Si quieres nos quedamos así para siempre!

Su quejido hace que la mire enojado.

Y en ese preciso momento se da cuenta de que la camisa de la Weasley se ha abierto y que sobresalen dos grandes senos que ella se esfuerza tanto en ocultar.

Su anatomía masculina comienza a responder, y en ese preciso momento hace un esfuerzo monumental, y tira a la chica de su lado, colocándose encima suya.

-¿Q-Que haces idiota? Q-Quit-tate de encima.

El nota que se esta poniendo nerviosa, y no es que el este tranquilo, por su cabeza y su estomago pasan cosas que no deberían pasar, y es que ella esta especialmente hermosa a esa luz de la luna.

Ella queda fatalmente puesta, abierta de piernas y el sobre ella, inmovilizándola, agarrando sus muñecas consistentemente.

Sus manos han pasado a ir rozando sus brazos, esta completamente embelesado, contornean su rostro, ella esta con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y mientras las manos de Malfoy siguen bajando, llegan a su cuello, su hermoso cuello blanco, como el de un cisne, y lo acaricia, erizando los vellos de la nuca de Rose.

-¿V-Vas a estrangularme?

El no puede evitar soltar una risa cristalina.

Su voz ha sonado algo temerosa. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan inocente y bonita a la vez?

El deposita un calido beso sobre su cuello.

Se atreve a bajar hasta su pecho.

La mira.

-¿Te agrada?

Su voz ha sonado ahogada.

-S-Si.

Su respuesta es suficiente, sube hasta su rostro escandalosamente sonrojado y besa cada una de sus pecas.

Ella ha cerrado los ojos.

Y el la besa.

Sus labios danzan al son de una música compuesta por sus corazones.

El beso.

Es calido, hermoso, tímido, así ha comenzado, pero a la vez lleno de deseo y ternura.

Cada vez se torna más pasional, hasta que ella ha sucumbido por completo y rodea con sus temblorosos brazos el cuello del muchacho.

-Malfoy.

El susurro que ha proporcionado entre sus labios lo excita.

Y inevitablemente el mueve su cadera y embiste por encima de las ropas.

Ambos gimen.

Deseosos de más siguen, se frotan, se investigan.

Dos adolescentes, se besan, hechos un lío en el suelo, entre libros y mármol pulido.

En la solitaria biblioteca.

En Hogwarts.

Un Malfoy y una Weasley.

Y es que el lo sabe, era inevitable, cruel, pero inevitable.

Ella lo trae loco.

Todo aquello es rematadamente inevitable.


End file.
